Space Surfin' Superstar!
Space Surfin' Superstar 'is a song from Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt. It is sung by the Penguins at the Comet Lounge. Lyrics All: ''Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: We're gonna tell you all a story of a surfin' sensation All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: Yeah, his runaway pride was his ruination All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: ''Down at Blastoff Beach, yeah, the party was movin'. They were swingin' and swayin' everybody was groovin All: Space surfin' superstar! Space surfin' superstar! Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: No one noticed on that fateful day, When a long tall stranger came their way All: Space surfin' superstar! All: Space surfin' superstar! Cowboy: He's comin'! He's comin'! Kevin: Who? Who is it? The President? Buzz Aldrin? Robert Goulet? Larry the Cucumber? Cowboy: Even better! It's him! The King of the Surfers! The Pride of Blastoff Beach! It's the Big Luna Kahuna! Aliens: *cheer for Luna Kahuna* Luna Kahuna (Zidgel): Please, please, no applause. Your slavish fawning is enough. Cowboy: Shoot that curl! Luna Kahuna: Well, maybe just one curl. Aliens: *cheer* All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: He was tanned, he was grand. Really knew how to pose now All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: He was the Luna Kahuna. With his toes on the nose now All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: But he should have known that his puffed-up pride, Was settin' him up for a radical ride Kevin: *plays drum solo, then gets his head caught between the cymbals* Oops, sorry. Ventrilomatic: Bovine-abunga, dude. All: Space surfin' superstar! Cowboy: Hey, y'all! Looky yonder! Aliens: Who is that space surfer? Fidgel: Say, look at that. All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: Yeah, the long tall stranger was wowin' the chicks. He was catchin' the waves and hangin' six All: Hangin' six Midgel & Fidgel: But the Luna Kahuna wasn't satisfied now All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: To share the spotlight for even one ride, now All: Space surfin' superstar! Fidgel: He's going to attempt the Triple Foonman! Midgel: Oh, no! The most dangerous stunt known to surfdom! Cowboy: But nobody's ever tried to do... Aliens: The Triple Foonman! Fidgel: Kahuna, no! Cowboy: There he goes! Midgel: But his haughty spirit wouldn't heed the call. He forgot that pride All: Comes before a--'' Zidgel: *gets knocked into cliff* Midgel: Oh no! He's being pulled out into deep space by the vicious Andromedan Riptide! Ventrilomatic: Only a surfing prodigy could save him from that dangerous current. Fidgel: Somebody help him! Save him, please! Kevin: What? Oh! Righty-oh! Midgel: Look! The portly yet heroic stranger is surfing backwards! Against the waves! Ventrilomatic: I have never observed such daring behavior. Midgel & Fidgel: ''Yeah, the long tall stranger. He was totally tube now All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: He mastered the waves. And he rescued the rube now All: Space surfin' superstar! Midgel & Fidgel: Yeah, the Luna Kahuna had learned that pride. Is too big a wave for anyone to ride. And the long tall stranger, to his surprise. Is now the one they idolize. 'Cause he's a All: Space surfin' superstar. Fun Facts *This is the first 3-2-1 Penguins! song to be animated by Jam Filled Toronto. *It was featured on Songs from Cosmic Café. *Buzz Aldrin (born Edwin Eugene Aldrin Jr.; January 20, 1930) is an American engineer and former astronaut. *Robert Gerard Goulet (November 26, 1933 – October 30, 2007) was an American singer and actor of French-Canadian ancestry. Goulet was born and raised in Lawrence, Massachusetts. *This song marks the second reference to Larry the Cucumber in the series, the first being one of the vacuum aliens in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn. *Kevin mentions Larry the Cucumber Goofs * The closed captions misread "♪He mastered the waves and he rescued the rube now.♪" as "♪He mastered the waves and he rescued the boob now.♪". Gallery Category:Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Songs Category:Segments Category:Outsourced productions